This invention is directed to resilient flooring systems secured to a base floor by channel members. Resilient floor systems are old and well known throughout the industry. Two illustrative systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,016,413 and 5,369,927 to Counihan.
In a first of these systems, resilient sub-flooring panels are secured with the base floor by way of elongated fastening strips while in the second system a sleeper system is secured to the base floor by way of spaced floor clips. In each system, the securing members are a unique and integral part of the system and are individually secured to the base floor as a first step.
Also, channel secured flooring systems are old and well known throughout the industry. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,271,916 and 3,553,919 are illustrative of these flooring systems. In each a channel member is secured to a base floor. Flooring strips are laid transversely of and supported by the channel members. Clips secure with the flooring strips and the channel members to secure the flooring strips with the base floor. This second system has not proved to be particularly satisfactory and is routinely replaced by systems similar to those earlier described.
Presently, when a second type system is replaced, the entire system is removed from the base floor to include the channel members. The securing system for a first type system is then installed. The exchange of securing systems is a labor intensive and costly operation.
It is an object of the instant invention to provide a resilient flooring system which incorporates a portion of the securing system of the flooring system upward movement of the flooring system while allowing controlled downward movement thereof.
Another object of the invention is a securing system which is easily installed.
Another object of the invention is a resilient flooring system which utilizes channel members in its receiving system.
Another object of the invention is a securing system which utilizes clips which engage with channel members and with sub-floor panels arranged over a resilient support.
Another object of the invention is a securing system which limits disclosed in the first arrangement.